dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhang Ren
Zhang Ren (rōmaji: Chō Jin) is a subordinate of Liu Zhang. He strongly opposed Liu Bei for joining the Shu Han kingdom and valiantly fought against him. His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in GamesEdit Throughout his appearances in the Dynasty Warriors, he stays true to his role in Romance of the Three Kingdoms by ambushing Pang Tong during the attack on Liu Zhang. If the strategist is left unattended by the player at this time, Pang Tong will perish in combat. He will always lead an archer regiment to corner his adversary. For his first appearance, Zhang Ren ambushed Pang Tong in the forested area in the south. His other appearances try to recreate the hill area described in the novel. In Dynasty Warriors 4, at Luo Castle, he will again try to trap Pang Tong, but can also be captured. For the Dynasty Warriors 6 version of the ambush, he traps Pang Tong in a narrow valley in the south while the generals accompanying the strategist are busy dealing with other surprise attacks. His Kessen II counterpart is described as a straightforward and loyal vassal to Liu Zhang. When Liu Bei's army surrounds his lord's castle, Zhang Ren leads his foot soldier army to either defend the gates or accompany his master. He has a very strong defense and morale, proving difficult to surpass if he is defending. His spirit can be weakened in Cao Cao's version of the stage if the player chooses to spread negative rumors amongst him and Zhang Fei. His fate after Liu Zhang's defeat in either scenario is unknown. Voice ActorsEdit *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) *Takashi Kondō - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) QuotesEdit *"That wasn't Liu Bei? Ugh, and it was such a good shot." -'' Dynasty Warriors 7'' *"I must retreat, this is not the end." - Dynasty Warriors 7 Historical InformationEdit Zhang Ren (died 213) was a general serving under the warlord Liu Zhang during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. In fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhang_Ren&action=edit&section=1 edit In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Zhang Ren served under Liu Zhang. During Liu Bei's invasion of Yi Province, Zhang planned an ambush at the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix intended for Liu Bei, but Liu Bei's advisor Pang Tong was killed instead. After Liu Bei seized control of Yi Province from Liu Zhang, Zhang Ren was captured and Liu Bei offered him a chance to serve him. Zhang refused, saying, "A loyal subject cannot serve two lords. I decline." He was then executed by Liu Bei and buried with full honours for his loyalty to Liu Zhang. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit At the battle of Cheng Du Zhang Ren prepared an ambush for Liu Bei. Liu Bei at the moment got a new horse named Hex Mark. Zhuge Liang said this horse was cursed but Pang Tong thought otherwise. Pang Tong took it upon himself to use this horse in the battle. While going north in Cheng Du he stumbled into Zhang Ren's ambush. Zhang Ren recognized the horse mistakingly thinking it was Liu Bei riding the horse. Archers of Zhang Ren fired killing Pang Tong. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs